Itni Si Baat Hai
by DivaNims
Summary: A short SACHVI O.S Happy reading


**This is a Sachvi O.S based on the episode in which Sachin found a girl Saloni who had lost her memory**

 **Everyone was in the Bureau and laughing on the stories recited by Freddie... but Sachin was busy in a corner...doing all his work...but from the other end entered a girl**

Kajal: Purvi! Arey kaisi ho tum

Purvi: Bahot achhi..bak sab kaisa hai yahan

Kajal: Ekdam first class..aur tu bata tere baba ab kaise hain

Purvi: Ab thik hain

Nikhil: Aao Purvi abhi abhi Freddie sir apni bhooton ki kahani suna rahe they...

 **Purvi smiled but her eyes fell on Sachin who was busy working**

Purvi(in a low voice): Nikhil ye Sachin sir ko kya hua

Nikhil: Yaar vo ...(he narrates the Saloni case to her)...tabse bas aise hi hain

Purvi: Oh..achha

 **Meanwhile a man entered the CID office**

"Purvi,Purvi.."

Purvi: Tarun

Tarun: Purvi tumse maine ek baat kahi thi tumhe yaad hai ?

Purvi: Tarun please yahan pe tamasha mat karo

Tarun: Purvi mujhe jawab abhi chahiye

Sachin saw all this and he got up

Sachin: Kya ho raha hai ye Purvi..kaun hai ye...aur itni badtameezi se tumse kaise baat kar raha hai

Tarun: Aap bich mein mat boliye ye hamara aapas ka mamla hai

Purvi: Tarun tum bahar jao hum bahar baat karenge

Tarun: Nahi aaj main apna jawab liye bina nahi jaunga.

Purvi: Tarun please abhi jao yahan se(joins hands)

Tarun: Bakwas band karo Purvi..tumse jo puchh raha tha uska jawab do .

Sachin: Hey tum tameez se baat karo Purvi se

Tarun: Tum kaun ho...oh achha Purvi ye tumhara naya boyfriend hai isliye tum ye naukari nahi chhodna chahti haina

Purvi(shouts): Haan tumne bilkul thik samjha Tarun ye mere boyfriend hain aur isiliye main ye job nahi chhodna chahti...aur tum jaante ho tumse toh bahot zyada behtar insaan hai ye.. ...sun liya tumne ab jao yahan se...get lost

 **Tarun got away from there...and Purvi was left in tears...she sat down**

Kajal: Purvi! Purvi...please sambhalo khudko

Purvi: Sachin sir I am sorry meri wajah se Tarun ne..aapke saath badtameezi ki

 **and she ran to the washroom...Kajal got after her**

Sachin: Ye kya tha ye sab

Nikhil: Vo ladka Purvi ka boyfriend tha bahot possessive tha pichle kai mahino se vo pareshan thi sir

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Both Purvi and Sachin seemed to be lost..It was lunch time..Others were in the cafeteria having their Purvi was not there...Sachin saw her alone in the office**

Sachin: Purvi tum khana nahi kha rahi

Purvi: Nahi sir aap jaiye

Sachin: Kya hua ghar se khaake aayi ho

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: Toh kisi aur se lunch ka plan hai ?

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: Toh fir

Purvi: Bhook nahi hai

Sachin: Bhook nahi hai ya bhooke rehke khud ko saza de rahi ho

Purvi looked at him and Sachin sat next to opened his lunch and placed his lunch beside her

Sachin: Bhayi mujhe toh bahot bhook lag rahi hai...Kya rakha hai Geeta Auntie ne aaj khane mein chhole bhature arey wah...aur ye kya dahi...salad aam ka achar...arey wah...aur ye kya Son halwa

Purvi looked at him . It all was of her choice..she couldn't resist this food..she got up and was about to leave from there

Sachin: Pyaar karna gunaah nahi hai Purvi...

Purvi turned

Sachin: Tumne us se pyaar kiya tha ... usne nahi kiya isme khud ko bhooka rakhke saza mat do...

Purvi was still not able to say anything

Sachin: CID mein kisi ko bhi kamzor padne ki ijaazat nahi Purvi...lo kuchh kha lo

He took a piece of the food and took it to her..He made her take that bite...Purvi smiled

Purvi: Thank you sir

Sachin smiled

* * *

 **A few days passed Purvi and Sachin got closer.. they were now bending to each other...bound by heart**

 **One fine day Sachin took Purvi for lunch**

Purvi: Sachin sir ye jagah toh bahot acchi hai

Sachin: Haan ye jagah meri favorite hai...aur ye kya tum mujhe ab bhi Sir Sir bulati ho call me Sachin

Purvi: Sachin...

Sachin: Better..acha tum yahin baitho main aaya

 **He got up and was about to move when he saw Saloni with her husband smiling and talking to him**

Sachin: Purvi chalo yahan se

Purvi: Lekin kyun

Sachin: Kyunki mujhe ye jagah pasand nahi

Purvi: Arey abhi toh aap keh rahe they ye aapki favorite jagah hai

Sachin: Haan abhi keh raha tha lekin ab chalo yahan se

 **Purvi noticed him looking at a girl,she could make out that she was Saloni . ..**

Purvi: Sachin...

 **But Sachin got up and moved outside, Purvi followed him**

Purvi: Tumne pyaar kiya par galat insaan se kiya isme tumhari koi galati nahi

Sachin turned

Purvi: Sachin...yahi kaha tha na aapne mujhse...toh fir khud ko kyun takleef de rahe hain

Sachin: Is se kya farak padta hai Purvi...main usey...

Purvi: Agar main kahun ki mujhe farak padta hai toh

Sachin Kya ?

Purvi: Haan ...

 ** _Tere dar pe aake tham gaye_**  
 ** _Naina namaazi bann gaye_**  
 ** _Ek dooje mein yun dhal ke_**  
 ** _Aashiqana aayat ban gaye Main aur Tum_**

 ** _Kaisi dil lagaai kar gaye_**  
 ** _Rooh ki rubaai bann gaye_**  
 ** _Khaali khaali dono thhe jo_**  
 ** _Thoda sa dono bhar gaye Main aur Tum_**

 **She came closer to her and wiped his tears and he hugged her...Sachin smiled and again hugged her tight he could feel the presence of her tears on his shoulder ...he wiped those and cupped her face...he kissed her forehead and she blushed...**

 ** _Chalo ji aaj saaf saaf kehta hoon_**  
 ** _Itni si baat hai mujhe tumse pyar hai_**  
 ** _Yunhi nahi main tumpe jaan deta hoon_**  
 ** _Itni si baat hai mujhe tumse pyar hai_**

Sachin: Par tum toh phir phas gayi ek possessive boyfriend ke chakkar mein

Purvi: Matlab

Sachin: Kyunki main bahot possessive hun is hasi ke liye jo sirf meri hai...batao manzoor hai

Purvi smiled

Purvi: Sab manzoor

* * *

 **A Few days later**

 **Purvi was dressed in a White wedding gown and Sachin in a three piece**

"Do you Sachin Singhania accept Purvi as your wife"

Sachin: Yes I do

"Do you Purvi accept Sachin as your husband"

Purvi: Yes I do

"In the presence of the holy spirit I declare you both as husband and wife"

 **Both smiled and turned to each other**

"Now you may kiss the bride "

 **Sachin brought her close to him and cupped her face...he slowly placed his lips on hers**

 ** _Chalo ji aaj saaf saaf kehta hoon_**

 ** _Itni si baat hai mujhe tumse pyar hai_**  
 ** _Yunhi nahi main tumpe jaan deta hoon_**  
 ** _Itni si baat hai mujhe tumse pyar hai_**


End file.
